


Snuggle?

by talksaidthechicken (Dithemo)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dithemo/pseuds/talksaidthechicken
Summary: Just a short imagining of what happened after their talk at the inn in C2E112
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 5
Kudos: 151





	Snuggle?

Snuggle...?

Beau repeated the word in her head, over and over, her face growing more flushed by the second.

 _No way I heard that right_...

She quietly turned around in her bed so she was facing the other way, her gaze flitting over the dimly lit form of the sleeping barbarian on the floor.

_Right?_

She stared at the form on the ground for a few more moments, before sighing heavily as she turned to lie on her back, almost stomping her head on her pillow in frustration.

The monk, usually so good at keeping her mind still, could not stop the thoughts from milling through her brain.

_Man I wish I'd brought some booze with me... How the fuck did I sober up so quickly?_

Looking over her shoulder she quickly had her answer.

_'Unless maybe you want to snuggle?'_

_FUCK_

Beau had to physically stop herself from screaming the word into the quiet room, putting her hands to her red-hot face in an attempt to calm herself down.

Looking through her fingers at the barely-visible subject of her frustration, she took a deep breath in, closed her eyes, relaxed her hands on her stomach, and breathed out.

Her mouth like cotton, her heart racing in her chest, she swallowed drily before speaking up.

' _Hey_ '

Her voice croaked a bit, too quiet to her own liking, but Beau continued regardless, a bit louder and more steady this time.

'Hey... Yasha ?'

Beau looked up at the ceiling as she waited for a response, trying to ignore the incessant heartbeat drumming in her ears.

After mere seconds - that to her felt like minutes - she heard shuffling on the ground, a body turning in her direction.

'Yes, Beau?'

Man, she would never get tired of this woman saying her name.

'Uhm, is that... Isn't the floor a bit too...' she struggled, playing with her fingers as her gaze didn't leave the ceiling, 'I mean, it' s pretty chilly - um - tonight, so if you'd like-'

'Are you chilly, Beau?'

The monk almost scared upright at the closeness of the voice - somehow, in her anxiousness, Beau hadn't noticed Yasha sitting up and leaning on the edge of the bed, the Aasimar's face right next to hers.

Trying to get her adrenaline level down again, she looked to her right, studying the other woman for a moment; Yasha was leaning over the edge of the bed, her head resting in her arms, her white-and-black hair framing her face perfectly, her eyes soft and concerned.

As no words left the monk's mouth, the other woman continued.

'If you're cold, you can use my blanket you know?'

If this wasn't absolutely the opposite from what Beau had intended, Beau's heart would have melted at the suggestion, and the look of absolute softness on the barbarian's face.

'No!' she exclaimed a bit too loudly, making the other woman draw back for a bit, 'No, wait,...' She took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of her nose. 'Fuck, how am I suddenly so bad at this...'

A frown appeared on Yasha's face at those words, so Beau just sighed.

'What I am trying to say is...' she took a deep breath. 'Join me in the bed? Maybe... Snuggle for warmth?'

Her voice went a bit too high at the last three words, she felt her face glow red-hot and her heartrate almost exploding in her ears.

But it was all worth it when, even in the faint light, she could see the blush creeping onto the pale barbarian's face, and the small smile forming as the woman looked down almost bashfully.

Beau could see her nodding slightly to herself, tucking her wild hair behind her ear, before intently locking eyes once more, the smile widening.

'Okay' 


End file.
